megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Novas Aventuras de Megaman
Novas Aventuras de Megaman ("New Adventures of Megaman") is a Brazilian comic book published by Estúdio PPA (PPA Studio, PPA standing for "Peixoto Produções Artísticas", which means "Peixoto Artistic Productions") and Editora Magnum (Magnum Press) between 1996 and 1998. It's an action humor comic that contains gore and offensive language. Because of several cast changes, there are some plot holes and inconsistency to the story, and it wasn't concluded. Sérgio Peixoto Silva is the editor in chief and writer of issue 6, José Roberto Pereira was the writer from the first 5 issues, but was replaced by Orlando Tosetto Jr. in issues 7 to 16. The artists change between issues, some of them being Daniel HDR and Érica Awano. Story After Dr. Wily has been put in jail following the events of Mega Man 8, governments all over the Earth decided to dispose of all outdated robots, including Mega Man and Roll. Dr. Light disobeyed them and protected Mega Man and Roll using his last resources. He upgraded them, and hid them in energy capsules, where they would sleep for 30 years. A large Japanese company then released a new line of androids known as the "NeoMavericks" that are intelligent, independent and self-sustainable. Dr. Wily created an army with the NeoMavericks, and every human and robot revolting against him was destroyed. Wily succeeded in taking over the world, and Dr. Light died. Several years later, Mega Man has been awakened by Roll, who was being pursued by "Sand Troopers". Issues #O Herói Desperta! ("The Hero Awakes!") #Encontro de Irmãos ("Meeting of Brothers") #Fechou o Tempo! ("Weather Roughens Up!") #Pedaços de Roll ("Pieces of Roll") #Turboman X, Mega and Xizinho! ("Turboman X, Mega, and Little X!") #Roll de Casca Nova! ("Roll with New Shell!") #A Turma Aumenta! ("The Party Grows") #Porradas de Montão! ("Whole Lotta Clobbering") #Revelações Do Passado! ("Revelations From the Past!") #Surgem os Neo-Mavericks! ("Arise the Neo-Mavericks!") #"Ele" Voltou ("'He' is Back") #Se Correr, O Bicho Pega ... Corredor Polonês. ("If you Run, the Beast Catches... Polish Corridor.") #Briga De Família! ("Family Fight!") #Alianças E Traições ("Alliances and Betrayals") #Começa A Batalha! ("The Battle Begins!") #Contato! ("Contact!") Characters Video game characters *Mega Man: The main character. *Roll: Roll was an homeless girl that was kidnapped to be used as an experimental subject for Dr. Wily's Saint Lazarus Project, giving her a robotic mind and body. Dr. Light rescued her brain from Wily and took care of her as a daughter. *X: Mega Man's perverted young brother. *Zero: Not much is revealed of Zero as he was the last main character to appear. He is referred as "brother" by Dr. Light's robots. *Proto Man: A robot created by Dr. Light. Not much is known about him. *Slasher (Bass): A strong mysterious robot. He is referred as "brother" by Dr. Light's robots. *Dr. Wily (Dr. Willy in the first 8 issues): An evil scientist that became the emperor of the world with the help of the Neo Mavericks. *Dr. Wright (Dr. Light): Seen only in flashbacks. He was Dr. Wily's assistant, but quit after seeing his evil experiments and took Roll's mind with him, and later created Proto Man, Mega Man and Roll. Several years later, his laboratory was hit with an atomic bomb sent by Wily and the Neo Mavericks. He survived the explosion, but died from the injuries. *Karinka (Kalinka): A communist saved by Mega Man's group in issue 7. Her father was killed by Dr. Wily 30 years ago. *Turbo Man: The sponsor of the race from issue 5. Called "Turbo Man X" in the cover. *Gun Volt (Unnamed in the comic): The only racer from issue 5 with speeches. Attacked Mega Man and X, and was destroyed by Slasher (Bass). *Minor racers in issue 5: Ball De Voux (referred as "Criaturas-bolinha", "ball-creatures"), Met, Flammingle, Sky Claw and others. *'Cameo appearances:' Rush, Dr. Cossack, Vile, Reggae, Mad Grinder, Gorone, Sniper Joe, Mets. *'Robot Masters:' Cut Man, Guts Man (referred to as "Killer"), Ice Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Quick Man, Magnet Man, Snake Man, Spark Man, Skull Man, Gyro Man, Tomahawk Man, Tengu Man Comic only characters *'Nástenka:' Karinka's robot bodyguard. *'Princess:' A character summoned by Karinka from a dimensional portal that likes havoc and has the ability to fly and release beams from her hands. She was introduced in issue 2 and made minor appearances until issue 7, where Karinka tries to convince Princess to work for her, but she refuses and tries to kill Karinka and Nástenka. She was sent back to the portal by X and Mega Man, and is not seen again. Her creator, José Roberto Pereira, apparently intended for her to become the new main character (by killing every other character, nonetheless), but he was fired for it, resulting in Princess being written out of the story. *'Alan, Edouard, Celina and Otto:' Four rebels that opposes Willy. *'Neo Mavericks:' Advanced robots allied with Willy. **'"The Six":' Five Neo Mavericks that work with Dr. Willy. Proto Man was a member of the group, but the group continued being called "The Six" after he quit. **'G-Man:' A sumo fighter robot from issue 10. **'S-Man:' A red and blue samurai with sword from issue 10. **'MagicMan:' A gray robot with a Chinese monk appearance, with conical hat, prayer beads and shakujo staff. He's not the same Magic Man from Mega Man & Bass. **'N-Man:' A robot with high speed from issue 10. Was defeated by Roll. *'Holzenbein House:' A organization allied with Wily and the Neo Mavericks. The leader of the organization is a bald old man called Mr. Holzenbein. *'Sand Troopers:' Pharaoh-like robots defeated by Mega Man in the first issue. *'Maludijan:' A robot from issue 3 that is the mayor of the ruins from São Paulo. He destroyed Roll's body and was destroyed by X and Mega Man. His name is a combination of three recent mayors of São Paulo at the time: [[Wikipedia:Paulo Maluf|Paulo Malu'f]] (1993-1996), [[Wikipedia:Luiza Erundina|Luiza Erun'di'na]] (1989-1992) and [[Wikipedia:Jânio Quadros|'Jân'io Quadros]] (1986-1988). *'Jirimum: A small cangaceiro robot from issue 6. Cangaceiro is the name of a member from Cangaço, a name given to a form of "social banditry" in the Northeast of Brazil in late 19th and early 20th centuries. He was destroyed by Roll in her new body. His name comes from jerimum, a synonym to "abóbora" (pumpkin) that is sometimes spelled as "gerimum", "girimum" and "jirimum". *'Turbo:' A robot from issue 7 that works for Princess. He has great speed and can extend his arms. He was defeated by X and Mega Man. Trivia *When the publisher bought the rights to the Mega Man franchise and started doing work on the comic, the licenser sent them the originals for the Rockman 7 manga by Shigeto Ikehara. Instead of publishing a translation, they opted to invest on a original story. Animax issue details by Rodrigo Shin in Rockman Perfect Memories *A Mega Man X miniseries with 6 issues was planned to be released by PPA Studio and Shalon Press, Animax issue 46 page 4 but was canceled. *For every issue of Novas Aventuras de Megaman, the script was provided to multiple artists to draw. The version then felt best suited for the script was then selected to be published. As a result the designs of several characters differed greatly from issue to issue. Gallery Group Cast.jpg|The main Cast of Novas Aventuras de Megaman|link=Novas Aventuras de Megaman References *The Mechanical Maniacs and links. *PRC-The New Adventures Of Mega Man: Now In English *O Ácido Cinza (The Gray Acid) - Portuguese website with scans of all issues and English reviews. Category:Comics